


A Misunderstanding

by articcat621



Series: Articcat621's 31 Days of Fanfiction [2]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Firelord Zuko (Avatar), Jealousy, Misunderstandings, Not Canon Compliant, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:48:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27064426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: Katara can't help but feel a little jealous.
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: Articcat621's 31 Days of Fanfiction [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950076
Comments: 6
Kudos: 59
Collections: 31 Days of Writing Challenge - Fall 2020, ATLA Bingo 2020 (Round 1)





	A Misunderstanding

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Written for the 31 days of fanfiction challenge. This was for Oct 2nd, prompt was: an argument. Also written for ATLA Bingo 2020 Square N2-"Do not tell me to calm down." Thank you starrnobella for looking this over.
> 
> Disclaimer: Avatar: The Last Airbender is owned by Nickelodeon Animation Studio and their team. I'm not making any money from the posting of this fic.

Katara put her hands on her hips and gave Zuko her fiercest glare. “Say that to me again,” she dared him.

“You need to calm down,” Zuko said, looking at her. “You’re overreacting, Katara.”

“First of all, do not tell me to calm down,” Katara said angrily. “I’m not overreacting.”

“I step away for diplomatic meetings all the time,” Zuko pointed out. “This isn’t the first time I’ll be leaving you alone here in the castle.”

“It’s not the matter that you’re travelling,” Katara said, moving to look out the window of their bedroom. She wrapped her arms around herself and sighed. “It’s the matter that you failed to tell me who you were travelling with.”

There was a moment of silence as Zuko finally realized why she was upset. “You’re jealous,” he said softly. He approached her, wrapping his arms around her waist and hugging her from behind. “Katara, you have nothing to worry about.”

“Then why didn’t you tell me you were travelling with Mai? Why did I have to hear it from Iroh?” Katara turned in his arms so that she was facing him. “You have to admit Zuko, you not telling me that you were travelling with your ex-girlfriend looks a little suspicious.” 

“The only reason Mai is coming is that I’m visiting her father. She’s actually taking this opportunity to return home for good. It’s a long journey, one that I’m sure she’d rather not take alone,” Zuko explained. 

Katara looked at him. “Still, Zuko… It just made me feel weird.” 

Zuko leant down and brushed his lips against hers softly. “I promise you, Katara, that the only reason I didn’t say anything is because I didn’t think anything of it. Mai is simply a member of my court - I didn’t point it out just as I wouldn’t point it out if any other person accompanied me. It’s of little importance to me.” He kissed her once more, trying to soothe her anger. “Mai is my past, Katara, you are my future.” 

She flushed in his arms, looking at him. “I can’t help but be a little jealous… Especially as I know there are many in the Fire Nation that she’d make a more suitable queen for you.”

Zuko scoffed. “You know that’s not true, Katara, that’s just your insecurities talking… Besides, you’re going to be a great queen for the Fire Nation.”

Katara hummed in agreement, knowing that Zuko was right. “I just know she doesn’t like me.” 

“Mai doesn’t like anyone,” Zuko pointed out.

“Fair,” Katara said, taking a deep breath. “Okay, I can see why you didn’t tell me. I’m sorry that I started an argument with you about it.” 

“I can see why you were upset,” Zuko said, looking at her. “It was never my intention to keep a secret from you… You have to know that, Katara.”

“I do,” she said, looking up at him. 

“Are we good, then?” 

Katara nodded. “Mhmmm, sorry again for yelling at you. Can I make it up to you?” She smiled at him coyly. 

“I’ve got about twenty minutes before my next meeting, so yes, we’ve got time,” Zuko said, grinning before kissing her passionately.


End file.
